The Gift
by Flail
Summary: I know it's the summer, but this is a Christmas story. Two krawk brothers are trying to find the perfect gift for their father, and they go through different situations to get it.


Disclaimer: I own Slim and Spineq, but I don't own Adam, Donna or Sloth...though I wish I did. evil laugh

o-o o-o o-o

Faerieland was always so crowded near the christmas season, a horrible thing for the regular neopians, but ohh so good for Fyora. Two brothers were in Faerieland, shopping for the perfect gift to give their father, Bradley. The oldest of the two was Slim, a tall krawk with purple hair and an orange hue for skin was standing near his younger brother, Spineq. Spineq had on a mask that covered half of his face, and he had been wearing a shirt that their father made for him, which read, "U N00b". The younger krawk caught a glimpse of the Faerie Dress Express Way shop that had recently opened, and this caught his full attention.

"Maybe...there will be a good gift in here for Brad? What do you think, Slim?" Spineq turned around to look at waht Slim had to say, but to his surprise, Slim was no longer behind him. Spineq began turning around, looking for his brother, but still, no luck.

Slim had been off, wandering towards the Faeriebucks coffee shop down the street, in hopes to get a Venti iced upside down extra caramel faerie late. However, the line in front of him was rather long. Grunting in distress, Slim pondered if he should turn around and go back to shopping for Bradley. _"Well," _Slim thought, _"I could always get Brad a gift card for here..."_ He grinned at the idea, when he remembered that he was the only one who really liked coffee in the entire family. With this, Slim turned around and walked head on into a tall woman with beautiful brownish blonde hair.

"Excuse me." Slim appologized, keeping his eyes down. He noticed a nametag clipped onto the bottom of her shirt, which read, "Donna Williams" This deffinately startled Slim, as he jumped back in surprise, and looked back up at her. "D-D-Donna?" He stammered, immediately able to identify this co-creator of Neopets.

The woman nodded, world-weary, and gave him a cute smile. Slim bowed before her and smiled back, "Big fan. Keep up the brilliant work, Ms. Williams." He said, respectfully and walked out of the shop.

As slim walked around, looking for another shop to go into, he bumped back into his brother, Spineq. Spineq now had three purple shopping bags in his hands. He recoiled back as he saw Slim look down over him, but a smile ran over Slim's mouth as he saw this. "Good!" Slim exclaimed, "You got Brad his gifts!"

"Well, not exactly." Spineq noted, holding the bags behind his back.

"Then what did you get?" Slim asked, looking over Spineq's shoulder, trying to peek into the bags.

"A few sporting goods and a couple witty t-shirts." Spineq grinned, showing his sharp white teeth. Slim groaned at this and turned around, showing his brother his back, and sighed, when he then remembered his meeting with Donna.

"You will never guess who I saw today in the coffee shop!" Slim got giddy and his long orange tail stood up and wagged a bit in excitement.

"Donna Williams!" Spineq exclaimed, goofing around, as she had been his idol as well.

"...How did you know?" Slim stared at him skeptical and poked him with his index finger, "Are you a mind reader? Or did you bump into her as well?"

Spineq grinned, realizing he was right, "No, I just guessed."

"Well," Slim said softly, "I did. She was just as beautiful as we had immagined. More beautiful than the beautiful Poptart Dolls we have at home!"

Spineq grinned, "Doesn't papa have 186 Poptart Dolls in his saftey deposit box?" he thought back. He was right, again. Bradley did own that many poptart dolls, as he, himself was just as obsessed if not more than both of them put together.

Suddenly, it hit Slim, "Holy Adam and Donna! I know what would be the perfect christmas gift for Bradley!"

"What?" Spineq asked in excitement.

"Donna's autograph! Let's go see if she's still in the coffee shop!" Slim exclaimed and ran back into the Coffee shop.

As the two looked around, trying to find any traces of Donna, she was no where to be seen, which saddened the two brothers. "Maybe...she bought her coffee and left?" Slim asked, trying to figure out a reason why she was no longer there.

"Are you _sure_ you saw her, Slim?" Spineq asked, now skeptical.

Slim shot him a dirty look, "What? Do you think I am lieing?"

"Of course not," Spineq shot back in his defence, "It's just...how do you loose someone so big in Faerieland?"

Slim hit his brother over the head, "Spineq. You could loose Balthazar here in Faerieland. This place is huge, with so many people. I don't think we will find her again."

The two looked into eachothers eyes, both with determination. "We will," Spineq informed, "We will get Donna William's autograph for our loving father."


End file.
